


You Win Some, You Lose Some

by sanity_not_in_tact



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Just better, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Yikes, a bunch of kids die (kinda), all the shit in the show still happens but it happens again, allison/luther is kind of treated like a big oopsie, and it's not reversed, and the apocalypse does happen, and you're in the fandom, btw if you're a survivor of that kind of thing, but also not rly, except maybe later w diego and eudora and maybe some oc's, guns and gunfire and hostage situations, i am so sorry on behalf of everybody, i should probs tag that there's no incest lmao, in a different timeline, it has some dark stuff in there, it's good i promise. i worked rly hard on the concept, it's kind of a fix-it but not rly, just read it, makes a yucky kind of sense, more tags and content warnings will prop up as i keep writing, no death or major injury tho, oh my god i just realised, so its an AU of sorts, so that's fun, that sort of thing can happen in an abusive household so, there's not really any ships sorry, this fic is five-centric, timetravel, yeh, yeh soz guys none of that freaky shit here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanity_not_in_tact/pseuds/sanity_not_in_tact
Summary: They have no time to get their bearings, however, before Five swears loudly, "Oh, fuck!"Allison's head whips around, "What? What is it?" she looks panicked, clearly expecting the worst."I get it, now!" Five says.The remaining five of them glance around at each other. Five is known for his crazy, unintelligible outbursts. This, however, is not a good time.Luther speaks, "So, what do we do now-""It doesn't matter!" Five cuts him off, "Well, it does, but forget about it. I understand! This is a Co-Dependent Loop." he smacks his forehead dramatically, "I should have realised. Actually, no, I shouldn't. That would have spoiled everything."~ hiatus update 11/20/19: i'm trying to return to this fic lately. i have some ideas, it's just a matter of getting my dumb writer's brain to cooperate~





	1. Nulla: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't think of any content warnings i needed to tag but if you think of any, let me know.

In a flash of blue light, and an unpleasant twisting sensation in their stomachs, all seven of them are back in the mansion as their 13-year-old selves. Luther is back to his normal size, his hair is a little lighter now and his frame appears lanky and awkward, despite how super-strong he may be in reality. Diego's scars are gone, his thick hands have shrunk and his hair has sprouted from his head where it would normally be shaved back. Allison can speak, and her blonde tips have disappeared. Klaus doesn't even look like Klaus – it becomes apparent just how much of his personality he cultivated in his adult years. Five is still Five, although it's clear now just how disorientating it must have been for him to suddenly be 13 again. Ben is _alive_ , gripping Klaus' shoulder and looking understandably overwhelmed. Vanya is still passed out. Her fringe is back, and she looks like the vulnerable, quiet little girl they all remember; a far cry from the reign of terror she was back at the theatre.

They have no time to get their bearings, however, before Five swears loudly, "Oh, fuck!"

Allison's head whips around, "What? What is it?" she looks panicked, clearly expecting the worst.

"I get it, now!" Five says.

The remaining five of them glance around at each other. Five is known for his crazy, unintelligible outbursts. Now, however, is not a good time.

Luther speaks, "So, what do we do now-"

"It doesn't matter!" Five cuts him off, "Well, it does, but forget about it. I understand! This is a Co-Dependent Loop." he smacks his forehead dramatically, "I should have realised. Actually, no, I shouldn't. That would have spoiled everything."

Five is making less and less sense. Luther and Diego are lost, Allison looks like she isn't listening and Ben is frowning off into the distance. Klaus looks to be the only one actually paying attention. And isn't that just ironic.

"Everybody, sit," Five gestures to the seating furniture surrounding them in the living room. Dazedly, they all comply. Five sits in the seat normally reserved for Reginald.

It's dark out. There doesn't seem to be anybody up. Grace is probably charging, and the rest of them must be asleep – that is, if the original set of siblings still exist. It's all very confusing.

Five leans forward, folding his hands in front of him. Excitement rolls off him in waves, but the others all look too exhausted to register it.

"At every fixed event in time," Five begins, "there are multiple possible outcomes. Each outcome plays out, splitting off into another timeline; an alternate universe, if you will. In very special cases, where a time-traveller is involved, the outcomes of one timeline set the conditions for the other, and visa versa. I heard about this at the commission – it's called a Co-Dependent Multi-versal Loop."

Klaus is still the only one listening intently. Perhaps, madness attracts madness.

"One of the many messy things about time-travel," Five continues, "is that it creates a new timeline in every instance of the time-traveller changing a fixed event."

"Wait," Says Diego, "you're losing me."

Five sighs in frustration, fearful that he may lose his train of thought, "See it this way. There's a universe where I came back from the future, and one where I didn't. There's yet another universe where we didn't go back in time, and died in the apocalypse. The important thing is that Reginald, without ever explaining to us how, knew about the apocalypse, and I think I know how. Reginald and I are the key to bridging the gap between the outcomes of one timeline and the conditions of the other – the role of the time-traveller – which means that-"

"You're Reginald Hargreeves," Klaus cuts in.

The two share a look of pure wonderment, their excitement completely isolated from the total confusion of the others.

"Uh, guys?" Ben breaks their trance, "I don't think we get it. You kinda sound crazy."

"Hi, Ben," Five momentarily snaps out of his concentration, "good to see you again."

Klaus clears his throat. He seems to be drunk on the same buzzing energy as Five, now. "In one universe, we'll call it Universe A-for-Apocalypse, our dear old Reggie raised us the way we remember. That version of him never saw the apocalypse, because he is the same person as Five from _this_ timeline – Universe B, say – who travelled back to whenever-the-fuck Dad was 13 in Universe A and became our father."

"That means that that version of me," Five says, "might not have witnessed the apocalypse, but he did know about it – we'll get to that later – so he raised us badly, inevitably leading to the end of the world scenario we just came from."

"But the Reginald who is presumably upstairs right now, is _you_ , am I right?" Klaus says, nodding to Five.

Five claps his hands together, "Yes! exactly. I'm guessing that, on the same day as I ran away to the apocalypse in Universe A, Universe B Five will go back to the 1930s in Universe A and become Reginald but not only that, this means that I have to go back in time yet again to the 1930s _here_ so that I can become Universe B Reginald who _has_ witnessed the apocalypse-"

"Thereby raising us correctly, briefing this universe's Five on the apocalypse so that he can raise us badly and bring about the apocalypse in universe A-"

"Thereby producing the version of me which has witnessed the apocalypse and knows how to prevent it in Universe B, as Reginald Hargreeves."

Ben looks like he is finally starting to get it – he was nodding along, "But, doesn't that mean-"

"Yes," Five's smile slips, "The apocalypse timeline still happened. Some seven-billion or so people really did die."

"At least this timeline will be fine?" Klaus suggests.

Five nods, glumly, "You win some, you lose some."

"Good evening, children."

Everyone jumps, and instinctually flinch back from the intrusion. That was, without a doubt, the voice of their father emerging from the threshold into the kitchen.

"Or, should I say, grown-ass 30-year-olds?"

He steps into the moonlight cast through a window. The six of them stare in bewilderment. He looks like their father, but also not. The monocle isn't there, and he isn't quite as groomed. The suit he wears lacks pinstripes, and he has laugh-lines and crows-feet which paint his face in a new, kinder light. He wears a tight, but warm, smile.

"Hi, me," says Five.

Reginald- no, Five, chuckles at that. "Hello. And also, goodbye. Young Five is still upstairs in bed. You know what that means, don't you?"

Five nods, stiffly. He has on a steely expression of determination. "I have to go back, now."

"Yes, you do," Says old-Five, "to 1932, when I was your age."

Five turns back to the others. His eyes travel over each one of them, desperately trying to imprint their faces in his memory. "I have to leave you again," he says.

Klaus' heart breaks a little. "But you'll see us again, in a few decades."

Five plasters on a dead smile, "And to you, I will never have left," he jabs his thumb in the direction of his older self, who wears a sad, but gentle expression.

"I still wish we could, at some point, have grown up with you," Ben says. He always was the emotional type.

"Well, too bad, because in a few months, the Five who is asleep upstairs will jump away and become the man who ruined our childhood."

"I can't believe he never told us," Allison says.

Young-Five looks at her intently. Clearly, he knows something that the others don't. Oh well, there will be plenty of time to ask questions. Old-Five isn't going anywhere, after all.

Five stands, and brushes off his uniform. He clears his throat, obviously trying to speak around a lump. "I uh," his voice cracks. "I have to do this. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise," says Ben, "this is harder for you than it will ever be for us." His hand drops from Klaus' shoulder, and he steps around him into the circle, opening his arms wide. Five runs into his embrace. It's so unlike him, the others blanch at the display of affection. Before anyone else has a chance to say their goodbyes, the sound of the fabric of time warping around Five's figure fills the room, and Ben's arms collapse around thin air. Ben turns his gaze up to old-Five, still looking on.

"He will be fine," he says, "and I should know."

-

It's a mellow afternoon in 2002, the night before Reginald's siblings are due to return.

All seven children congregate dutifully in his office. They look considerably less nervous than Reginald himself remembers feeling around his own father, back in the apocalypse timeline. It's a small comfort – he must have done something right.

It's a shame he had to exclude young Five from the gesture, but it had to be. Boarding school was the only way Reginald could bring himself to give Five the childhood he had to have in order to be the cold, unloving person he remembered the apocalypse-Reginald to be. It was cruel and unfair, but if apocalypse-Reginald had been raised well, he wouldn't have been foolish enough to raise the herald of the apocalypse.

The conditions have to be set perfectly tonight. He wouldn't normally be too concerned about enforcing strict rules but, tonight, he needs these children's total obedience.

"Children, I have an assignment for you. It's a little unusual, but you mustn't question it," _because if you did, you would never comply._

"Five, you will be excluded. It's nothing personal. It has something to do with your abilities, but I will not explain any further. Please do not ask any questions."

"But Sir-"

Sir Reginald holds up a finger to silence him. "You are a very important key to the fate of the world. It is crucial that you follow my directions tonight, Number Five. I hope you understand the magnitude of how you choose to behave. You are to stay in bed all night. If you must leave your room, your mother will accompany you. She will stand guard in your room until dawn and keep an eye on you. I know it is hard to accept, with so little information, but I cannot stress this enough – you must not descend the stairs to the ground floor until sunrise. Am I understood, Number Five?"

Five bites back a million questions. His eyes reflect uncertainty, but he nods his head, "Yes, Sir."

Reginald holds his gaze for any sign that he might disobey, and then nods in turn. "You are dismissed. Grace will escort you to your room." His tone leaves no room for argument.

Rigidly, Five turns on his heal and does as he's told. Grace smiles benignly and hovers her hand at the small of his back, leading him down the hall and closing the door on her way out.

Once the lock clicks, Reginald turns to the remaining six children. "The instructions I am about to give you may seem bizarre and unnecessary. Put all such thoughts out of your mind. Despite appearances, this assignment is the most crucial one in which you shall ever partake.

"By three o'clock in the morning, you must all be dressed in uniform. You shall descend the stairs together. Luther, you must count everyone and make sure all six of you are present."

Luther puffs up at being assigned a leadership task, as small as it may be.

"You will all come downstairs into the sitting room. You must stand in a circle, leaving a space at the head, in front of my armchair. It is vital that you listen carefully, now, so that you are able to follow my instructions with precision."

He gazes around at each child in turn, meeting their eyes to be sure they're all listening attentively.

"Facing my armchair, Allison must be positioned on the left hand side of the gap at the head, followed by Luther, who must be holding Vanya in his arms-"

"I'm sorry, what-" Vanya begins, but she is cut off before she can finish.

"Do not question it, Vanya. Just, do as I instruct. Next around the circle, anti-clockwise, will be Klaus, and Ben must stand behind his right shoulder. Last around the circle is Diego, and to his right should be the gap. All of those with free arms will take hands. Klaus, take Diego's hand and Ben, grip Klaus' shoulder. You will wait there until three-oh-four ante meridiem. Understood?"

The instructions are ludicrously specific, but not rocket science. With identical looks of pure confusion, all six children nod.

"Good," says Reginald, "I have full faith in you all." It wasn't true, but perhaps the illusion of it might encourage them to follow orders, "Enjoy your evening."

-

He might be old, but it still takes all of Five's willpower to keep his emotions in check. The hands on his watch inch closer and closer to the moment when he will lose his children, but reunite with his brothers and sisters.

If he were anyone else, he would be preventing this scenario from playing out the way it should.

But he is Number Five. He is Sir Reginald Hargreeves. He has grown old, twice, and he has seen the end of times. He knows what has to happen, and he knows that he must aid fate in its course to save mankind. His worldly attachments are unimportant.

Still, it's hard to convince himself. Especially as the moment draws near.

He has raised those kids since infancy. They're only 13, but they are fully-fledged human beings. They deserve a future, and happiness. And despite his best efforts, he's grown attached. They so closely resemble his siblings as he remembers them when they were young, but with some key differences. He knows that, when their bodies are taken over by the consciousnesses of their older selves from a different universe, everything that came before will be erased. Essentially, those six kids in the living room are about to die. And he is the reason they're on death-row. He's one of the few adults they trust, and also, ultimately, their executioner. It's beyond fucked up.

But, this is how it has to be. Their deaths will be instant and painless.

These are the things he tells himself, but he still feels the guilt.

He shakes his head as if to dislodge something from his mind. He is trying to focus – times call for his full attention. He can't be sentimental. Sentimentality will have its place. Compassion, love and kindness will have their place, but not yet. For now, he must focus on a single event which will make history. The weight of his responsibility bears down on his shoulders like a million weights.

Despite everything, he will do what he must.

He hides in the kitchen. His back presses into the wall beside the frame of the threshold into the living room. He knows exactly how this scene will play out, even though it happened almost a century ago, to him.

The children are assembled as he has instructed. He knew they would be, but it still comes as a relief.

The whoosh sound of the tear in space-time rings through the room and in that moment he knows that his children are dead.

His siblings have come back to him, but the children who's bodies they inhabit are gone forever. It inspires a strange, raw, uncomfortable and overwhelming cocktail of emotions deep in his chest.

Not long yet, and he will be able to see them and talk to them. He longs for it, and yet feels so much guilt for it.

_"Oh, fuck!"_

He smiles to himself. There he is.

Himself.

Even after everything, that is still weird.

His heart aches for what little-Five is about to go through. It's a weird feeling – pity towards the self. He knows, rationally, that he _is_ young five, and the life ahead of him is the past he has already lived, but it's hard to be rational in a situation like this.

Memories come flooding back as he hears himself explain everything to the others. He remembers his siblings as they were before the apocalypse. Eccentric and each of them as different from one-another as they could possibly be, despite all of Sir Reginald's considerable efforts to instil uniformity and unquestioning obedience in them all.

Only Luther had held onto those ideals, and even he had ended up being a far cry from the 'well-bred' image Reginald had for him.

_"... It's called a Co-Dependent Multi-Versal Loop..."_

His cue is almost up. Soon, he will be reunited with the six people he has walked the earth for time and again. They were the reason he came back from the apocalypse and the one motivator to get through the greater part of the 20th century.

His heart races and he can hear his pulse drumming in his ears. He feels young again – the same as the others, with curiosity and anticipation coursing through his veins like hot syrup.

Any moment, now.

He can do this. He has done it before, and he can do it again. Finally, the home stretch – another decade and a half, and it will all be over. And, best of all, he will get to endure it all with his favourite people of all time. There's nothing to be afraid of, and yet, it feels like so much is at stake. He steps across the threshold.

"Good evening, children," he says. "Or, should I say, grown-ass 30-year-olds?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more chapters planned! 10, as you can see. nice round number. 7 such chapters will each be focused on one individual so if you have a fave, they will have their moment i promise.
> 
> I love comments and kudos! give me some love.
> 
> PS. this concept was soooooo hard to put in words so if you have any criticisms, please let me know. it makes sense in my head haha
> 
> that being said, some unanswered questions will be addressed in future chapters and some of the more nuanced aspects of the Loop will be expanded upon so if you're a bit confused, you probably soon won't be.


	2. I: Luther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses mainly on Luther, and how he does things differently this time 'round, with the help of Five.
> 
> warnings:  
> mentions of child abuse, mentions of sex (brief), mentions of drinking and alcohol poisoning. hostage situation with armed perps, gunfire. no death or severe injury.

Adjusting to a different universe is harder than any of them could have expected.

Things are different, here. Technology is way more advanced than they remember it being at around the same time in their home universe. Cell phones exist, for one. Laptops, as well. Despite their initial apprehension, 'Reginald' had insisted they all got a cell each. 'Very convenient,' he said, 'but please, don't send a text every minute, it's irritating.'

They can only imagine what it must have been like for Five. He'd only been back for a week or so and then immediately had to go back in time to a vastly unfamiliar decade in a universe that only vaguely resembles his home.

Presently, they all lounge around in the living room and kitchen in their respective favourite spots, eating breakfast. Sound carries well enough through the unforgiving wood-panelled halls, so there's no need to sit neatly at the table like they had been ordered to by their father in the apocalypse universe.

In fact, only Luther, young Five and Reginald sit at the table. Five is home for the week, because his British boarding school's term is out. He's due to return after the weekend. It's odd, being around him. He looks like their brother, but he doesn't remember anything from the apocalypse. Reginald warned them to be careful what they say around him.

Reginald sits at the head, drinking coffee – ha! – and reading the news.

"Father?" Five catches Reginald's attention.

"Yes, Number Five," he folds away his newspapers.

"I can't train at school. I just thought, while I'm here, I should attempt time-travel."

The buzz of hushed conversation and the clatter of cutlery around the room ceases. All eyes turn to Reginald and young Five.

A knowing look crosses Reginald's features. He doesn't dare catch the eye of one of his siblings. "Time-travel is very dangerous and uncertain," he says, "it is unpredictable and, at best, risky to be meddling in."

"I've been practicing my spacial jumps," he says, appearing right beside his 'father'. "See? I'm ready."

Reginald sighs, "Nobody is ever ready for time-travel, boy, believe me."

"I know what I'm doing! How am I supposed to hone my skills if I can't push myself?"

"I cannot stop you, but I won't condone it," Reginald says. "Accidentally jumping to the wrong space is not so catastrophic. Modern modes of transportation will set it right with little fuss. Being trapped in the wrong time, however, is a whole other story altogether. Be reasonable, Number Five, if you miscalculate, you could end up in a situation you can never reverse."

In true, arrogant, young-Number-Five fashion, his 'father's' words only seem to strengthen his resolve.

"I don't need your permission, anyway," he says, and storms out of the room.

The others watch his movements in stunned silence. Once out of earshot, the room erupts into chaos.

"You just let him go?"

"He doesn't know what he's doing!"

"What if he gets it wrong?"

"How _could_ you-"

"So irresponsible-"

"Enough!" Reginald says, in a stern tone. The likeness to their father is astonishing, and it's enough to make them all fall silent. "Today is the day I left in the apocalypse timeline. Surely, you all remember? I won't be seen to encourage it, but I can't stop him."

"So, you're just going to let it happen?" Luther asks. "He will become the man who lead me on a wild goose chase to try to earn his approval for the first thirty years of my life, and you're okay with that?"

Reginald – no, they can call him Five, now – looks at him like he's stupid. "Yes, idiot. Of course, you would make this about yourself. _If_ none of that happened, do you really think you would be here?"

Five can almost hear the cogs turning in the others' brains.

"But," Luther continued, "if it didn't, the apocalypse wouldn't have happened, would it?"

Five is honestly shocked at Luther's blunt stupidity, "What part of 'paradox' do you not understand? If I didn't let him leave, just now, then I wouldn't have ended up here, either, and that's a contradiction. It is literally fruitless to even attempt it."

"So, why couldn't we have prevented the apocalypse in the other timeline, then?" It's Vanya speaking, this time. If it weren't such a dumb question, Five might be happy just to see her speaking her mind.

"Because then I wouldn't have witnessed it, and I wouldn't have come here to prevent it happening in this timeline. I've already explained this, Vanya. I can't stress to you how much it pains me to admit it, but the Commission was right all along. The apocalypse had to happen in one universe so that it can be prevented in the other."

"But," Diego began, and Five rolled his eyes, "does that mean that you jumping away caused the whole thing to begin with? Otherwise, we wouldn't have had a father."

"I can't break the cycle, Diego. Think about it. If I don't let it happen, then I cease to exist in this timeline. We're ending this discussion, am I clear? There is no way I could change events. I'm sorry you all have daddy issues, but I'm not the same man as Reginald from the apocalypse timeline and his shitty treatment of you can only be blamed on himself. Grow up."

That sounds pretty final. It's embarrassing, really, when he puts it like that.

Now that Ben is back, he's a bit different to how the others remember him. Its obvious why – he's been on Klaus' trail for almost a decade. Shit like that does something to a person. Still, it comes as a shock. He's still kind, like they remember, but he's more blunt and rebellious. Sometimes, the things he says sound so out of character – bleak and sarcastic. It's not necessarily a bad change. Maybe it's a good thing he's grown out of the sweet boy attitude he used to have.

"Five, you lost your kids, didn't you?" He says. It doesn't look like the first time it's occurred to him. He and Klaus share a look.

Five clears his throat uncomfortably and turns back to his papers, "I said, the discussion is over."

"Nope, you're not deflecting that," says Klaus. "They were 13 years old. Real, living children with real lives and ambitions. That can't have been easy. We're sorry, Five."

Five slams his paper back down and stands up. "You're sorry, are you?" His voice is dark and he looks furious. It's quite menacing.

Fearlessly, Klaus mirrors him and stands as well. "Yes." He says, forceful but also sincere.

Five blanches for a moment and then, with one step to the side, he vanishes in a blue haze.

Klaus throws his hands in the air, "Nothing changes. Miserable old idiot." He shakes his head and exits the scene, paying no mind to the eyes following him out of the room – both dead and alive.

-

Missions look a little different, this time around. For one, the kids get to have some input on the plan and how missions are carried out.

They don't wear uniforms. There's no need for it, because they always work stealthily and Five doesn't feel the obsessive need to instil uniformity in the kids like Reginald did.

Five has more practice working with advanced security systems because, well, in the apocalypse universe, tech like that just didn't exist. So, he coordinates that part of the plan. Turns out Klaus is a sneaky motherfucker. Who'd have thought? So he's usually the first on the scene, along with Diego.

Klaus has been sober since they all went back to 2002, and it's now 2004. Two whole years of sobriety. His gifts come in handy in cases which require a bit of detective work. Things go a lot more smoothly when dead people are able to make witness statements.

Allison has been working on using her skill for ethical applications only. She's particularly useful for disarmament.

Five is actively a part of the team. He looks a little out of place, but that's not new for him.

Ben, surprisingly, is actually able to use the Horror for benevolent purposes. His father was the only reason they were ever an inherently violent tool. Carrying people, blocking entrances, disabling surveillance devices and incapacitating criminals are just a few applications.

Vanya is obviously a bit of a volatile member of the team. On the bright side, she's learning control. Now that she's not medicated 24/7, she's dealing with the true force of human emotion for the first time in her life. It's a tedious process, but she's improving. Five has high hopes for her – she's a very powerful individual.

Luther, honestly, is Five's focus for this mission. It's not a particularly challenging operation, which is why he feels he can push his limits a little.

No, not with his abilities. Those are honed just fine.

What Five really needs him to learn is how to stick to the plan, how to listen to orders and not shut anyone down. In order for him to be a good leader, he must first know how to follow.

Even just in the briefing session, Five had to tell him to shut up a few times. Klaus is leading this mission. Five chose him for three reasons: firstly, because it will be the most challenging for Luther, with Diego making a close second; secondly, because it's a part of Klaus' skillset which Reginald never gave him the chance to perfect; and thirdly, because it turns out that Klaus is actually quite brilliant when he's not high off his arse. Crazy, maybe, but also creative and clever. It's a very different style than the usual guns-blazing approach which Reginald and Luther had favoured, but its just as effective, if not more.

Being able to make ghosts corporeal is incredibly useful for getting past security. All he has to do is make someone inside corporeal, have them unlock all the entrances from the inside and disable all the security cameras. Easy-peasy. In the event of a more complicated system which might sound an alarm, Klaus would just have to hang around during the day so that a ghost could gather intel on how the system works and what all the pass-keys are.

Granted, that only works for missions which have time to kill.

Klaus is currently crouched at the entrance to the building. The cameras are all disabled, but he doesn't want anyone inside to see him. Police response time is truly shocking. Nobody's here yet. He swivels around and gestures to the others to creep up behind him.

"So," he says. He doesn't sound too sure of himself, but it's his job to lead. "I don't think we should all go in at once. Allison, you can come with me and rumour them to drop their weapons and stay put."

"Klaus, she may not be quick enough-" Luther begins.

"Shut up, Luther." God, it feels good to say that. "Don't worry, I'll cover her. Diego, you have cop training. You can 'arrest' them," he makes air quotes around 'arrest', "and Luther and Vanya will be called in if something goes wrong. Ben, you're assigned to checking all of the entrances. Try not to get noticed and if you do, give us a shout. Using the Horror is a last resort."

Ben nods. Vanya looks relieved to be a back-up, she's exhausted from training earlier today.

"I don't like this," says Luther, "why can't we just-"

"Because this is a simple operation, and there's no need for people to die," says Klaus.

"But, what if the hostages are shot? Who knows how these men will react-"

"Luther, chill. I have a distraction planned. Everyone, stay behind pillars and thick walls. For what I have planned, they could start firing towards the outskirts of the room. I don't want anyone to get hit."

Sirens start to blaire in the distance, drawing closer. Klaus rolls his eyes, "I doubt the cops will try to enter, right, Diego?"

Diego nodded, "It's against protocol. There should be a negotiator with a megaphone outside but they won't risk getting the hostages hurt, so they won't make a move."

"Okay. Ben, just keep an eye on them in case they have any bright ideas, alright?"

Ben snorted, "Cops, man."

"Hey!" Diego said.

"Untwist your panties. You're not even one of them."

Klaus glances back at Luther to be sure he's going to do as he's told. The last thing he needs is a super-strong lunatic barging in and blowing their cover. He nods, and then gestures to Allison to follow him inside.

The building has thick concrete walls and pillars – perfect for cover. Before they enter the room where the hostages are, Klaus blows the lights telekinetically. Shouts of panic come from the other room. He uses the noise to cover his voice as he whispers to Allison, "I'm going to make a couple of ghosts visible. Don't freak out, they won't be able to hurt you and don't use them for cover, bullets should go straight through them. Got it? I'm gonna use them as a distraction so you can come up behind the gunmen and disarm them, like we planned. Cool?"

Allison nods.

Klaus creeps up the the entrance and peers around the frame. He glares intently at the far end of the room. He yells "Get down!" to the hostages as the place lights up in a blue glow, accompanied by a horrible, piercing scream ringing through the room. Immediately, the four men start firing. Allison's up. She tip-toes up behind the first gunmen and disarms him. He goes stock-still and silent, and then she creeps to the next corner of the room.

Another figure lights up in the corner opposite her, turning the attention of the gunmen away from her. She and Klaus work their way around the room, disarming the men one-by-one until all four are incapacitated.

"Diego, you're up!" Says Klaus, and in walks the man himself, with a huge grin and a bunch of handcuffs.

The rest is simple. Luther hides his face and drags the gunmen out the door into the view of the cops. Klaus and Vanya briefly tend to the hostages to be sure they're okay and all seven of them (including five, who has now appeared beside them) exit out the back entrance and disappear into the night.

They all head to the shopping district for drinks and fast food. A mission well done – nobody died, and the baddies are in police custody.

Five gives Allison special attention. He takes her aside on their way into the fast food joint to congratulate her and assure her that her skills were used for good. She seems to appreciate the gesture.

Once inside, they all start chatting. They get along a lot better now that they don't have an oppressive father figure bearing down on them at every moment.

Luther, however, is silent. Five prods him with his elbow, "Good job. You did it. Wasn't so hard, right?"

Luther looks lost in thought. "My plan would have gotten people killed," he said.

Five nodded sympathetically, "You and I – there will someday be a situation where our methods are useful, but sometimes you have to respect others' strengths above your own. Your father instilled the idea of being Number One – a leader – into your psyche. It's something which you will have to consciously overcome, and it's very important you do so. Respect for your team is crucial. You mustn't be dismissive of their ideas. Being a good leader is about utilising everybody's strengths, not just your own. Klaus is smarter than we give him credit for. He's survived brutal torture, years on the streets and ten month's in Vietnam. Use him. And the same goes for the others. Allison has life experience, Diego has police training, Vanya has a unique perspective to offer, I have my years as an assassin and my knowledge of the apocalypse, and Ben has his intellectual strengths. It's not all about brut force."

Luther is nodding. It is probably hard for him to admit, but he has been very dismissive of his siblings. He has refused to see things their way, shut them down when they've tried to open up, played it all up to their respective brands of madness.

"They also have weaknesses," Five continues, "and myself, also. Klaus and I have trauma we may never fully overcome, and addiction problems which are difficult to not turn to when things get difficult. Ben is very non-violent. Normally, I wouldn't want to see that as a weakness, but we must keep an eye on him to be sure that he is able to defend himself. Diego is aggressive, Allison is hesitant to use her gifts and so is Vanya. And you," Five waits for him to catch his gaze, "can't stand not being in control. All of these things are worth keeping in mind. Everyone's working on themselves. Your challenge is to overcome your authority complex."

"I have to reconnect with them," says Luther, and Five nods appreciatively, "they relied on me for all of our childhood, but I was never really there for them. I was too caught up in gaining our father's approval."

"Don't be too hard on yourself," says Five, "but I don't think that prescribing a little bit of sibling affection would hurt. They're all dealing with crap, too. Just remember that."

-

Luther isn't as intellectually inclined as Five and Ben are, but he does have a good memory, an appreciation for detail and procedure and a drive to play hero which would make him a brilliant doctor.

And, although Five was never upfront with him about it, he needs to be socialised. He's always spent his days on missions, within the mansion's grounds or on the moon. Not the best opportunities to assimilate into society.

It has made him emotionally stunted, oblivious to conversational and expressive cues, self-centred and insufferably lonely.

So, Five sent him to medical school.

So far, texts and phone calls are all that Five has heard of him for months. So he decides to pay him a visit at his campus.

The dorms are a dump. This, Five was expecting. Young adults are just like that.

He steals himself and knocks on Luther's door.

"Come in," he says.

Five steps inside, and drinks in Luther's dorm room. The place is littered with empty liquor bottles. And all manner of garbage. Any normal parent would be a little concerned, but Five's just happy the man has a chance to live it up as a twenty-something, this time around. The desk is overflowing with assignments and text books and Luther himself appears to be overflowing with stress. Ah, college.

He's greasy, unkempt and tired-looking. He smells like shit. Five grins right in the face of Luther's shocked and embarrassed expression.

"I wasn't expecting you," Luther said.

"Nope! Wasn't going to let you get your shit together, that would have ruined the fun. This place is a trash heap, good for you! You bring girls in here?" The question is already answered in the form of the web-default-esque blue wrappers glinting up at him just short of the trash can.

Luther cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Uh, yeah. Usually when it's cleaner."

Well, thank fuck he's directing his horny escapades away from his sister, at least.

Luther scrambles to start tidying up and Five graces him with the decency to look away from the view _inside_ the trash can.

"Don't be embarrassed, I'm pleased. You're a regular human person! Congrats, buddy."

Luther coughs, clearly uncomfortable. "It's a bit weird, though. I'm what, in my forties, now?"

Five shrugs, "Eh, and I'm well into my hundreds. Don't overthink it. At least you have an adult body now."

"Yeah, finally."

Five supposes it's time to change the subject. "You enjoying your studies?"

"I don't know if 'enjoying' is the word for it, but I like college life."

"That's what I like to hear! Drugs, sex and missed assignments. The American Dream."

Finally deciding to abandon his attempt at clearing his room, Luther drops onto the foot of his bed and gestures for Five to take the chair at the desk. Gingerly, the old man avoids the piles of crap on the floor and tip-toes over to the offered seat.

"And society," says Five, "people, relationships, regular human connection. How's it suiting you?"

Luther smiles a little, "There's a girl."

Five groans, "Of course, there is. Don't move to Alaska for her. I know you're thinking about it. Don't do it," he jokes.

Luther laughs. Actually laughs. "Maybe upstate, but not that far, don't worry."

The old man's expression turns sincere, "Treat her well. Enjoy your time with her. Nothing is permanent."

Luther rolls his eyes, "Alright, _Dad_."

"Absolutely not! Call me that again, and I'll beat your ass."

"I'd like to see you try."

Five put his hand over his chest in mock offence. "I'll have you know I took down half a dozen armed, time-travelling thugs with a few pieces of cutlery, thank you very much."

"Yeah, that was almost a century ago for you, old man."

Five sighed, "First I cop it for being too young, then for being too old. I can't win."

Conversation drops for a moment. Five takes the time to drink in the feeling of having at least somewhat succeeded. Luther is a humorous, social, _normal_ person now. He is in an institution which he won't survive in if he doesn't take his peers seriously. He has a partner. He's living it up. Hopefully, he's learning empathy and how to love... you know, someone other than his sister. Idiot.

He still has a long way to go but, lucky for him, he has his whole life ahead of him.

Five knows, without a shadow of a doubt, that if the days leading up the apocalypse were to happen again, Luther wouldn't lock Vanya up in a cell. He wouldn't go behind Allison's back, he wouldn't dismiss Klaus' ideas, and he would be a much better team member. A better brother.

He's proud of Luther. And of himself, a little bit, for helping him get to this point. He smiles. "I guess I'm interrupting your studies," he says.

"No! No, it's fine. I have a lot more time to study than it looks like. I just procrastinate."

Five chuckles, "Yeah, I know all about procrastinating. Somehow managed to draw it out for 45 years, once upon a time. Granted, I wouldn't have been able to get the job done if I'd attempted it any earlier." He rose from his seat and took one look at the mess on the floor, deciding to just spacial-jump to the door instead of tripping all over it again. "Keep up that three-point-nine average. Don't overdo it – I don't want you under any illusion that I would visit you in hospital if you got your stomach pumped. Especially since you're training to be a medical doctor."

Luther laughs good-naturedly, "I'll try."

Five gives him one last smile, "Good. Visit in the holidays." And, with that, he exits the way he came.

Luther stares at the back of the door which is brother-father just left through, mulling over how weird his life is, despite the illusion of normalcy he's built for himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so into this story! your fave will be addressed, don't worry. i'm writing them in order so next up: diego the leather daddy. hope you enjoyed! leave comments and kudos if you are so inclined, and let me know if there's any tw tags i need to include. happy easter!

**Author's Note:**

> I have more chapters planned! 10, as you can see. nice round number. 7 such chapters will each be focused on one individual so if you have a fave, they will have their moment i promise.
> 
> I love comments and kudos! give me some love.
> 
> PS. this concept was soooooo hard to put in words so if you have any criticisms, please let me know. it makes sense in my head haha
> 
> that being said, some unanswered questions will be addressed in future chapters and some of the more nuanced aspects of the Loop will be expanded upon so if you're a bit confused, you probably soon won't be.


End file.
